


Observation

by TheKeeperofBabyYoda



Series: Cara/Din omegaverse [7]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Cara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Greef observes, omega!din
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperofBabyYoda/pseuds/TheKeeperofBabyYoda
Summary: Greef observes Cara Dune and Din Djarin
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Greef Karga, Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Greef Karga and the mandalorian and cara dune
Series: Cara/Din omegaverse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867996
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65
Collections: Movies





	Observation

**Author's Note:**

> This might not be that good, but I couldn't help it!

To anyone who didn’t know Din Djarin and Cara Dune. they would seem like friends and nothing more, but Greef had known Din for years and had worked with Cara for a few months. He had started watching the two of them when they were around each other.

The first thing he noticed was Din was always tense, ready for trouble, but when Cara came into his line of sight Greef could see Dins shoulders relax. The effect she had on him was obvious to Greef.

The second thing was the kid, who usually stuck close to Din, was now going between the two of them, babbling to them both. They both handled him without even pausing to see what the other was doing.

The third was when Cara put her arm on the back of the booth behind Din, a small detail, but one he noticed. Din even seemed more relaxed when she did this, both of them still bickering about something the other did. 

The fourth thing was how they sat together, so close they were almost touching, but never actually touching. A thing of interest considering Din Djarin was weird about being close to someone.

The fifth thing was the funniest in Greefs opinion, Cara Dune was possessive of the Mandalorian. He had watched a bounty hunter start chatting with Din, and Cara pretty much appeared next to Din, almost snarling at the other hunter. 

Greef had never seen Mando flustered until that day, he could almost feel the heat from his blushing from across the table. 

“I do not need to be defended, Dune!” Din hisses at her, she doesn’t seem to mind his fussing too much.

Greef had seen them hiding in corners, her head pressed against his, really these two needed to learn how to not be so kriffing obvious. He looked at the kid sitting in front of him, “They think they are being sneaky,” He says, rubbing the kids head lightly.

The sixth and final clue...was Cara smelled like an Omega after being on a hunt with Din. Greef just sighs to himself as they sit down across from him, discussing their next bounty, he lets them talk while he sneaks the kid some sweets.

“So, how long have you two been mates?” He looks at them when they both go dead silent and stare at him.

Din turns his head to Cara, “I told you he would be able to tell, pay up.” He says and Cara glares a bit and they start bickering again about who made it obvious.

“Children.” Greef says, “You both were obvious, you damn near bit another alphas head off. And you have the smell of an omega, but the only person you were with was Mando.” He says and Din shifts his head to look at Cara again, hand held out.

“Do i need to mention how Din is moving a little stiff today.” Greef says lightly and Din freezes and then manages to look guilty, Greef has no idea how a helmet can be so expressive.

Cara sips the drink that had been put on the table, “It’s all his fault,” She says and Greef can hear a stifled noise from Din. 

“Oh that is such a lie and you know it.” Din growls, “You started it!”

“Are you five?” She says back and Greef watches as they start bickering over who was the cause of Dins slight limp this morning.

“You can't just lay there like you do and not expect me to react!” She says, throwing her hands up. 

“I can too! You didn’t react on Soragon!”

“That was from sheer force of will.” Cara states, putting her cup down. 

“Sure it was.” Din quips.

Greef and the kid both look from one to the other, watching them bicker.

“Djarin, you would not have left that barn if I reacted.”

Greef has to snort at the strangled sound Din made, the rest of the cantina was listening to this argument with interest, while trying to look like they weren't. 

Cara pulls Din against her side, ignoring his low growls. 

“So got any more bounties?”


End file.
